


Getting Him Out of My Head

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry finally is able to block Snape from his mind.  How Snape helps Harry defeat Voldemort.





	Getting Him Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Madam Minnie.  She's the only one I would write Snarry for.  


* * *

Harry had waited a long time for this moment and part of him wanted to savor it. He had Snape exactly where he wanted him, weak, on his knees, and gagged so he couldn't say a word. Harry should be relishing the possession of his former Potions Master but he was.  
  
"Snape," He yanked on Snape's hair. "Pay attention because I think you'll find this to be a treat."  
  
Snape's eyes widened as Harry banished both their clothes but he couldn't move, couldn't speak, and Harry found he liked him trussed up like a turkey at Christmas.  
  
"Hermione Granger is brilliant isn't she?" Harry sneered as he reached down to stroke his cock. "She figured out the best way to get **all** the information I need from you was to invade your mind...Interesting comparison isn't it...Almost like _rape_...wasn't that what you were doing raping my mind?"  
  
He ran his eyes up and down Snape's body and let his gaze linger on the cock that was rapidly hardening in front of him. He grabbed Snape's shoulders and hauled him up. He pushed him against the wall and dropped to his knees. He engulfed Snape's cock in his mouth and he was surprised by how good that hot flesh tasted against his tongue. Cedric had never tasted this good. He concentrated and sucking Snape's length, flicking his tongue along the underside of his shaft, and when he deep throated Snape he heard a strangled moan escaped.  
  
"Forbidden isn't it," Harry pulled his lips away. "Getting fucked like a slut by The Dark Lord's enemy? I wonder if he know how much you enjoy my mouth wrapped around your cock?" He stood and pressed his body against Snape's, loving the shiver that ran through Snape's body, and he rubbed their cocks together. "Do you think he knows I'm going to spin you around and drive my cock into your arse?"  
  
Snape whimperered and Harry felt his cock pulse. He spun Snape around and slammed him against the wall, kicking his legs apart, and he drove inside Snape with no prep.  
  
"You love my cock up your arse don't you," Harry growled and began probbing Snape's mind as fucked him. "It's what you wanted all along. I only wish I had time to make you beg for it."  
  
Harry slid his hand around to stroke Snape's cock in time with his thrust and he bit Snape's shoulder when the doors in Snape's mind flew open. He walked casually from room to room as he fucked Snape harder and gathered all the information he needed about the last two Horcruxes. He began stroking Snape's cock faster, taking pleasure in the pleasure he was giving the Potions Master, and when Snape spilled over his hand he thrust a finally time into his arse, coming so hard he thought he would black out, and when he regained control of his senses he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Severus," He whispered into Snape's ear. "I'll just put you back in your cell now. I've gotten what I needed from you."  
  
In moments he was fully clothed and leading Snape back to his cell in Azkaban. He had to hurry home to Ron and Hermione...The sacrifice had been made and they could get the two Horcruxes with in the hour.  
  
"Don't worry Sev," Harry sneered. "I'll be back to take you again."


End file.
